Naruto: The Kyuubi Arc
by Slightly Irrelevant
Summary: This story is about a little girl and her adventures with Naruto and Sasuke. The only thing is...the little girl is the former Kyuubi whom destroyed Konoha. NaruxKyuubi SasuxKyuubi


Chapter 1

**Note: I edited the original version: Review if you liked it.**

In one of the many dark, gloomy alleyways of Konoha lies a little girl with bright pink hair and red highlighters at the tip of her long strands. The person standing casually near the wall, leaning against it, stares at her oddly, "When are you going to decide to get off that thing?"

The girl moaned at the sound of his voice. It's the last thing she wanted to hear, "Where's big brother…?" she asked, looking hurt as she whimpered, crossing her arms against her legs and tears streaming down her eyes.

"Naruto…?"

The young man moved towards her, "He's dead…"

The girl sat up straight and stared at him with disbelief, "Impossible!" she screamed out and for a moment. The two stared eye to eye, as if testing each other's will.

It was Sasuke who gave up, even if he didn't really need to. He just wanted to get out of this dump.

"Just kidding." He stuck his tongue out and the girl angrily turned her head away, "Naruto's on a mission, remember? He asked me to take care of you and as for why? That's a mystery by itself but for right now I want you up and out of that dumpster."

The girl was reluctant but Sasuke picked her up in his arms and at first, she felt threatened.

Whenever she feels this way, it increases the chances of reawakening the Kyuubi. Sasuke nearly drops her when he notices her eyes turning bright red but luckily remembered the girl couldn't turn unless Naruto was near her.

That could probably be the reason Naruto was sent off to the mission, so might as well try and lower the chances of the catastrophe as much as possible.

"You're surprisingly light." Sasuke mentioned, trying his best to conjure a smile. The girl could notice when people are faking their emotions but at least she figured he was trying to be nice. It was enough for her.

"Thank…you…"

A genuine smile planted on Sasuke's face this time because of her kind words. He's usually mistreated by her on a regular basis so having these small little moments happen does lighten his mood.

The girl didn't struggle as much as she usually does when Sasuke forces her to do something she doesn't want to do. It must be Naruto, having him gone probably affects her a lot, both emotionally and physically. She has to get used to it though, they're stuck with each other for at least three months.

Sasuke sort of felt bad for the little girl, so oddly, he tried to brighten her mood.

"What do you want for dinner, pip-squeak?"

"Naruto…"

"I don't think Naruto is edible. What does he feeds you anyways?"

"Ice-cream."

"Ice-cream? You're kidding right? I might have to visit Tsunade-sama about Naruto's guardian privileges."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to benefit from eating anything else."

"What makes you say that?"

"Naruto told me I'm the Kyuubi and I'm not a normal child."

"Naruto…"

Sasuke felt disappointed that Naruto, out of all people, would say something like that to her. It was cold. It was heartless but most of all. It wasn't like him. Naruto is generally the type of guy who would give you hope rather than taking away from it. Why would he say something like that to her?

"Don't get mad." The girl replied, "One of the many reasons I love Naruto is because he's truthful. He's nice and he doesn't get angry all the time like you do. He never looks at me like a monster but he does tell me frequently I'm different and that little truth made me trust him forever. There's no one in this world who could relate to me like Naruto. That's why he was my host and that is why…I love him."

The two's talk about Naruto brought nostalgic feelings to the young girl and she began to cry again, this time wailing every-time a person passed by. Sasuke didn't like the fact that he looked like a kidnapper so he agreed to this for this one time.

"Okay, jeez we're getting ice-cream; just don't go crying when I'm carrying you. Do you want me to get arrested?"

"Maybe…"

"You're a very evil girl."

The girl smiled and enjoyed being carried to the ramen shop. The ramen shop is one of Naruto's favorite bars to go to after a mission and since he's the legal guardian of the little girl. He brought her with him every time. At first, Naruto brought her ice-cream pre-bought from the store and he would have her eat it alongside him. The store owner decided he could make some money out of this and have a little girl smile, which brought him great joy.

He implemented a special, reserved, ice-cream supply for the little girl and her friends, despite the money and the happiness of a little girl, the store owner did this with Naruto for two main things. The first one being that they wanted her to have friends she could bring over. The fact she's the Kyuubi still remains and it's troublesome when she's crying over the fact no one wants to hang out with her because of this. The second reason is for a whole entire different thing you would hear later on in this story.

"I'll be damned by the youth of springs, Mika-chan's here!" The store clerk laughed as he opens up her special seat. The young girl jumped of Sasuke and ran towards him to give him a big hug. He then sat her down on her seat and delivered her ice-cream almost immediately.

Sasuke followed soon after and the two stared eye-to-eye with lightning flaring from every direction. If Naruto wasn't Sasuke's rival then this person would definitely be it.

"Lee…"

"Sasuke…"

Lee is the only one who's capable of beating the Sharingan. It's a popular activity which involved a Sharingan holder and a challenger. The challenger would have to attack the Sharingan user and prevent him or her from predicting the challengers moves and since Lee is known to have speed and quickness. He managed to defeat Sasuke but the reason Lee is so sour now is because he lost this year which he still considers to be a hoax.

"You know I won that match! You're just too big-headed to admit it."

"Fine you won." Sasuke replied cooly, sitting beside Mika who's eating her ice-cream while enjoying the argument. It doesn't matter who, since Naruto would argue with Lee all the time.

"Then tell everyone else that!"

"I can't…"

"And why's that?!"

"Because that would be lying…and I only lie to liars."

Shino appeared of nowhere and held Lee back as Lee tried to reach for Sasuke's neck to strangle him.

"Go easy on him Sasuke…you know how he takes defeats." Shino said, expressionless.

"You too…?" Lee looked at him with disbelief, "I can't believe it…My friends were torturers all along. Where did it go wrong? Where did I falter? I need a reason so I don't go insane."

Then, out of the blue, Mika spoke.

"1-0 Sasuke over Lee!"

Mika laughed and Lee got struck down by an arrow of youth.

In conclusion: The Kyuubi's name is Mika and she eats ice-cream for dinner, Sasuke is stuck with this problem, Lee will always be alone and Shino is still expressionless as ever. Hope you stick till the next chapter when…Mika-chan gets kidnapped!


End file.
